I'm Here For You
by Pink-Angel-1992
Summary: [Was originally "All About Family"]Ray's life seems to be falling down around him; one after another problems rise to worry and scare him. He doesn't know who he can turn to, in fear of them turning their back on him. Will he be forced to stand alone with Jade or is there someone to support him? And why can't he stop helping others with their problems?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade!

**Warning: **Shounen-ai alert, Shounen-ai alert! I don't know what else to warn you about at present! There may be a bit of bad language.

**A/N:** Now that I've got more of an idea for this story, I've rewrote this chapter. There things I can't decided on and kept changing my mind about and till I can confirm them for myself, the next chapter will be a long ways away unfortunately. If you'd like to try and help me to get the next chapter faster, feel free, I'll give some details at the end. It might be a great help!

**Read, Enjoy and Please review!**

* * *

**Prologue**

_ 07__th__ October 2012_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm sinking further and further into this living hell that has engulfed me. I'm lost in darkness and am becoming even more so; there's no clear sign of an exit… truthfully, I don't believe there is one… Crap keeps falling down on me, smothering and suffocating me; I can't breathe! All I want to do is scream, scream till my lungs explode!_

_I can't think; thinking is too hard and is becoming harder. Bad thoughts are trying to dominate my mind, trying to take me over and I think they might win… they will. The question is: when will they take control? When will I break? _

_Everything is just too much and tonight added to it all… mum's boyfriend added to it. She introduced him to us, just before we had dinner. Bet I had the most horrified look ever when he walked through that door. She's fallen in love with a monster! And why's he not in prison? Has he done any time for any crime he's committed? Also his timing has me worried; mum started talking about this 'charming' man (it make me want to puke) six months ago, one week after I learned about Jade… I'm so worried about him now – Jade's only a 9 month baby! He'd be even more defenceless against him than his prior victims... It makes me really scared and anxious._

_I wish I knew who I could turn to. I wish I knew who'd help me… In the past, I did know. When I was really young, it was my big brother Mick. I was closest to him, but when mum disowned him eight years ago and he was forced to leave… it made me feel so lonely for quite some time. Then the Bladebreakers were formed; they were always there, even Kai in his own way. They made me feel so strong again. Anything that was thrown at us, we stood together. There was tension between us every now and then, most notable during our third world tournament when we went our separate ways – Tyson felt we were abandoning him, but with how competitive we were, it would have been impossible to stay a team and by the end, still be friends… I hope he realises this now. _

_I wonder, if I just randomly showed up with Jade, asking for their help, would they? Would they still help me? Taking Jade out the equation, I know the answer – they'd help me… all of them would, every blader we'd faced and made friends with… With Jade is a different matter. The White Tigers were my childhood friends and as soon as Jade came, it was goodbye. Mariah's mad because I'm now a parent and not with her child (all I managed to tell her was that Jade's my son before she dived into the deep end). Lee and Gary have a problem with Jade's origins… as do my family. As for Kevin, he took off after the whole BEGA thing and we haven't seen or heard from him since… I'm worried about him. I hope he's okay. _

_You know, I think the reality that would befall Jade, if I committed suicide, is what's stopping me from giving into those bad thoughts… Grandfather only allowed me to take in my own child so there'd be one less demon in the world. He sees Jade as a demon spawn, because of the sinners on his other side, as well as the so-called sinner our side. The whole family does, but when I look at him, when I look into his golden deeps, I can't… Such an cute, innocent infant; I don't know how they see him in the way they do…_

"_Demon spawns must be raised with an iron fist, otherwise they'll grow up to be demons."_

_Grandfather told me that so many times growing up. He kept repeating it to me because I made friends with the son of... It would be every couple month he'd tell me, but he's been telling me every chance he gets now, with Jade. He keeps telling me that I'm too soft on my son; I know I'm only 18 years old and that I know nothing about being a parent, but he's a 9 month baby! What does he want me to do – use his disciplinary methods on an infant? Actually, he probably does… they're far too cruel though; I'll never use them. _

_If I died, or something happens that leaves me incapable of looking after him, Grandfather will try and take control and raise Jade brutally… I'm so scared of that happening… I have worked it so his other parent will get custody, but if they don't accept him and refuse to take him in…_

_Why am I such a coward?! I keep telling myself to contact him, that I have to tell him, but I keep chickening out. It's probably not the best idea to tell him this over the phone anyways... Yeah, that would be a wonderful idea! I can see it now:_

_Dial number; person on the other end picks up (maybe)._

"_Hi! It's me, Ray – I hope you remember me. I know this is going to sound like a lie, but, we have a son together…" _

_Line goes dead._

_Yeah, that's how it would go and if I saw him again face to face, he'd kill me… or at the very least, seriously harm me. I'd have to tell him in person and take Jade with me, but… HE SCARES ME!_

_I'm scared Jade will be rejected by his other father; I'm worried, anxious and scared for his future too. I'm worried about what affect the family's detest of him will have as he grows up. I'm scared Grandfather will take him from me and abuse him… I'm scared he'll change his mind and tell me to get rid of Jade or leave the family… I'm scared they find out I'm like Mick – I won't be able to survive, not with Jade…I'm afraid to face my friends and ask for help in case they turn their backs on me, like the White Tigers. And now, I'm concerned what will happen, with mum's boyfriend…_

_Why aren't I an emotional wreck? I feel I should be._

**XXX**_  
_

"Are you hiding now, Ray?" a man asked as the bedroom door eased open. "You must feel somewhat betrayed by your mother, right?"

"No, I feel she's being manipulated," Ray answered as he set he pen down and shut his diary. "And that upsets me."

"I see. I know we've gotten off on the wrong foot, but I do hope I can made a mends and regain the trust I've lost. I should start by apologising; I'm sorry, Ray."

"Not acceted. Besides, there are others you should apologise to more than me... Doubt they'll forgive you though."

"I know, I know; I'll find a way to make it up to them, but in the mean time, I'll attempt to make it up to you. So what you say we have a nice day out tomorrow; you, me and Robin. Sharpay has said she'll look after Jade."

_Mum said she'll look after Jade! No way! The family said they wanted as little to do with him as possible. In the six months he's been with me, not once has any of them said they'll look after him, not even when I need to pop out for a minute to go to the shop!_

"What do you say Ray?"

"Sorry, can't; I'm leaving for Japan tomorrow. It's an early flight." _Crud! Why'd I go say that? Why didn't I say something else to get out of it?_

"Oh… Sharpay didn't mention anything about that."

"I have a bad habit of forgetting to mention it." _Which is luckily true!_ "I have some packing to finish off, then I want to get some sleep before it's time to leave."

"How about I take you to the airport then?"

"Oh, thanks for the offer, but I've arranged for transportation to the airport already."

"I see; well I'll leave you to it then," the man said as he turned and left, gently shutting the door behind him.

"I guess you're going to meet my friends in Japan now," Ray whispered as he stood and moved to the crib. With a ghostly touch, the Tiger stroked his sleeping son's check. "Tyson has been calling about an upcoming tournament. I guess the BBA's back up and running." Signing, the neko-jin moved to his bed. "Definitely can't avoid it any longer, but will this trip offer me support or break me?"

Grabbing his phone from the bedside table, Ray searched his contacts for the number he required and dialled it. Someone soon answered on the other end.

"_Good Evening; you've reached the BBA's BTB. How may I help you?"_

"Hi; I'd like to make arrangements for an early flight to tomorrow; Tokyo, Japan is my destination and I'll be travelling with an infant. Also, I'll be requiring transportation to the airport too."

* * *

**A/N:** THIS ISN'T MPREG – just in case you were thinking it. Jade's 9 months old and he's only been with Ray for six of them; Ray wrote about not telling Jade's other father, so he doesn't know.

I said I'm struggling to decided on and stick to some things, which is stopping me for doing the next chapter. Basically, it's the pairing I'll have or eventually have. I can't decide if I want to eventually pair Ray with Kai, Bryan or Tala.

Anyways, who do you think the boyfriend is? I know who he is and it's probably obvious. Maybe it'll be reviled in the next chapter.

**_Please leave your thoughts on this in a review. You can critique this nicely and give any advice you wish, but don't bad mouth it. Thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade! However, Jade IS mine and he should not be used without my permission (thank you!).

**Warning: **Shounen-ai alert, Shounen-ai alert! Some bad language is contained within this chapter.

**A/N:** Arr! I've finally wrote chapter 1 for this story! Yeah! I did try not long after posting, but I just couldn't – I thought I didn't have to know who Jade is, but it seems I was wrong. You won't find out yet, but I felt I needed to know first and that took some time, because I really couldn't decide! I think I probably need more of an idea for the story too, which I now have.

And speaking of which; since getting more of an idea for this, I've REWROTE the Prologue, so you'll want to re-read. Basically, I wanted to make Ray's life to going hell and felt I should reflex that in the Prologue. Also, I've gave a bit more information than before about Jade

**Read, Enjoy and Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Shifting across the double bed, a 17 year old male searched for the warmth of his lover. A groan escaped his lips – his search had no results. Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked in the darkness, adjusting to the blanket of black. At a snail's pace he sat up in his bed, his eyes gradually scanning the room, hunting for his love. Another groan escaped him as his eyes landed on the red neon lights of the alarm clock – it read 04:00.

_Bet he's still working_, he thought as he throw the cover off and lifted from the bed. _Am I dating a work-alcoholic? _Exiting the bedroom, he yawned and looked right, then left and headed in the direction of light. Pushing the door fully open, he shut his eyes tight as the light assaulted them. Blinking to adjust, he carefully moved across the room and wrapped his arms around the neck of the room's occupant.

"Huh…" The dark haired young man shifted his head to look into golden depth. "Didn't you go to bed?"

"That was at 10; it's 4 am now Ian."

"Wha! Seriously?" Ian shifted his gaze to the time on his laptop. "So it is. Sorry babe." He shifted and pulled his lover into his lap. "I swear I was going to bed an hour after you, but a serious problem came up."

"Can't someone in a more reasonable work-time zone deal with it?" the teen asked as he snuggled up to his lover's chest.

"I didn't expect it to take so long, but the bastards tricky. The slimy git."

"…What happened?" Ian's lover asked dully.

"The BBA's been hacked and they deactivated Ray's account."

"They what? Who? Why?" His interest shot up.

"Ray's accounts been deactivated by some unknown and I don't know why." Ian shook his head as he hugged his boyfriend closer. "Ray booked a last minute flight for him and Jade to Tokyo… well here first, then to Japan."

"…Ian... who's Jade?"

"Huh… oh yeah! That's right! I forgot that you wouldn't know. Apparently Jade is Ray's 9 month old son."

"Wha! He has a baby? So Mariah finally got her claws in him then."

"He's not the pink freak's," Ian said as he leaned over and pulled up Ray's account. Scrolling down to those that can travel with him, he clicked on Jade's name to reveal an image of a bubble, golden eyed infant. "I see no resemblance to her."

"You're right, there isn't… I wonder who he had a child with then…."

"I have no clue, but I believe Mr D does. When I called him to tell him about this, he muttered something about them maybe not wanting Ray to take Jade out the country. As far as I know, Kai heard nothing about Ray expecting never mind having a child, so I'd say, very few actually know about him becoming a daddy. And you know, he was refusing to join the Bladebreakers for this Charity Tournament – isn't he one for just events?"

"Yeah, but being a father, he has responsibilities and he might want to keep his son out of the press. A certain couple are hesitant for that reason."

"True, but their situation is different. Anyways, I need to call Bryan now."

"He'll kill you if you call now; he's in China were the current time will midnight."

"Year, year, but my temporary solution will be in vain if I don't." Ian's lover gave him a confused look. "The hacker really doesn't want Ray and Jade leaving – I can't reactivated his account, so the solution for now is to move them on to Bryan's. Their flights here at the same time and he's the only one that they can travel with."

"Are you forgetting the White Tigers?"

"Actually, Mr D said that's not an option. I called him a second time to tell him about not being able to solve the problem. He said that travelling with the White Tigers is an impossibility now for Ray. Bryan's the only option at the moment – he's the only one asides from them in China. The old man was reluctant to agree, but there's really no other solution. We don't know who the hacker is or his reason for this – Ray and/or Jade might be in serious danger."

"…Have you asked Bryan about it?"

"No, I just moved them over. Ray's heading to Japan and he knows Kai's going insane from the three twits, mostly the arguing duo."

"So he'll be okay with your temporary solution for Kai's sanity?"

"He'd be okay with it because Tala would kill him for letting Kai go insanity."

"…That's true."

* * *

Bryan stood outside the airport, leaning against a pillar, his suitcase, with bag, jacket and coat atop, sat at his side. His lilac eyes scanned the road ahead and the pavement on either side, searching for a long, raven haired teen with a young infant. He lazily looked people over as they past him, glaring coldly at those that stared at him. He was tired and furious at the worm who wake him up at midnight – he'd given Ian an earful of foul words and hung up several times, to have him call right back. He eventually listen, after what must have been the twentieth call, to what Ian had to say.

_Where the hell is Kon? I hate waiting around!_ As a growl escaped Bryan's throat, a taxi pulled up to the curb. _Finally… Screw this!_ The Russian glared at the young woman that climbed out, cradling a sleeping infant to her chest with one arm. _If he wasn't Kai's sanity on that Brat team, I'd leave him behind… although, if he is in any danger, Kai would have me killed if I left him._ He groaned in annoyance.

As the woman's coat and jacket slipped from her bag and fell to the floor, Bryan sighed. With her child in one arm and struggling to keep her bag on her shoulder, the woman attempted to pick up her coat and jacket. The driver sat in his taxi, checking her out in his mirror, not bothering to help and ignoring her words for assistance. This made Bryan growl and mutter Russian curses at the driver.

Pushing way from the pillar, he strolled across to her and snatched up the coat and jacket. "Here." He held them out to her.

"Than… B-Bryan?" The woman's face filled with surprise and confusion.

"Have we met?" the Russian asked as his eyes narrowed in on her face – there was something familiar about it.

The woman nodded and pointed to herself with her free hand. "Ray, from the world tournaments," she offered, making Bryan step back in surprise and blink at her.

The person before him has knee length, raven hair, left down with half pulled back and fastened into a bobble. Golden depths are surrounded by smooth looking, olive skin. A deep red Chinese top with a light floral design adores the torso; loose black trouser sit on slim hips and black shoes protect feet.

"No way… you look like a chick!"

"Try not to shout please," Ray said, checking on Jade, who stirred slightly from the outburst. Shifting the infant in his arms slightly, Ray bounced him lightly as he began to stir more as the driver spoke harshly. "…Could you help me? My suitcase is in the boot and the driver's getting a bit testy."

"The lazy git should get it out the boot himself instead of checking you out," Bryan stated, glaring viciously at the driver. "How the hell does he expect you to get your suitcase with an infant in your arms, anyways?" Moving shifty, Bryan opened the boot and pulled the suitcase out, slamming it shut with more force than necessary. "There you go, you cold hearted bastard." Dragging Ray's suitcase behind him, he moved back over to his own luggage, the neko-jin behind him.

"Thank you," Ray said, shifting Jade's position to a more comfortable one. "I really appreciate the help… Why did you help me though?" Stepping back slightly from the cold glare that the Russian gave him, Ray gulped. "Sorry, I don't mean to offend you, it's just… well not in your character and you do have an image to uphold…"

"Things change." Yawning, Bryan stretched his arms above his head. "Make no mistakes though, I'm still cruel and cold, I just happened to have warmed up a little since we last crossed paths."

"You're not a paedophile, are you?"

"If you want me to kill you, just say so."

"Sorry, sorry, really... it's just… well I guess worried is the best word to use…"

"About who Jade associates with growing up?"

"Yeah, something like… How did you know his names Jade?" Ray's grip on his son tightened slightly and he stepped back from the Russian.

"Did you know Ian does some work for the BBA?"

"Huh? That's doesn't answer my question."

"If you used your brain it does," Bryan stated, leaning close to Ray with a smirk on his face. "When he does work on their system, he can view peoples accounts with them – he's seen yours and your flight plans for today. Now if you have any brain cells, you'll know he saw Jade on your account."

"…oh…"

"It was a really shocker finding out you're a daddy… or should I say mummy?"A slight blush crossed the Chinese's cheeks "Though, it was more of a shock when I found out the woman that climbed out of the taxi was you. I hope you know that you look like a chick – a hot one at that," Bryan stated, a lustful look quickly passing through his eyes.

"I do not," Ray said as his blush darkened.

"Of course you do; I'm not arguing though." Bryan glanced at his watch. "We need to check in… By the way, the BBA system was hacked last night and your account was deactivated. Ian worked into the early hour – 0400 in Russian time – to fix the problem, but someone really doesn't want you, or Jade, apparently, to leave."

"You got to be kidding me!" Ray exclaimed, sending Jade into a fit of cries. "Oh sugar." Bouncing the infant, the Chinese stared at the Russian with a worried expression. "Please tell me you're joking; I've got to go."

"I'm not, but you can still travel, if it's with me… You and Jade. A temporary solution, till the problem can be fixed. Mr Dickenson okayed it, reluctantly or so I was told. You'll be spending a week with me in Russia though."

"As long as I'm leaving China."

"Are you running from something?"

"My mother's monster of a boyfriend." Jade quietened down and snuggled up to Ray, wiggling and rubbing his head against his 'mummy's' chest.

"Oh jealous…"

"Stop right there. When my mother said she had got herself a boyfriend, I was thrilled, happy for her. I have no problem with her dating, my problem lies in the man she's fallen for… I don't like his timing either."

_He seems rather concerned about that._ Bryan hummed slightly as he took in Ray expression. "Wouldn't it be better to stick around then?"

"The answer should be yes, but I can't – I don't want Jade anywhere near him."

"What, you got no-one else to look after him?"

"Didn't you say we needed to check in?"

"Yeah and you're avoiding my question."

"I'd like to drop the subject if you don't mind."

"Whatever."

* * *

About an hour to an hour and a half later, they had check into the airport and made their way through customs with very little effort. Jade was once more happily slumbering, cradled against Ray's chest, whilst they currently sat in a café; a coffee and a tea on the table.

"Who's the mother?"

"Huh?"

"Who's the mother of your brat?" Bryan repeated.

"Is that something you really want to know?"

The Russian shrugged. "Just curious really – I thought you were gay."

"What makes you say that?" Ray gasped, his face turning red.

"Aren't you?" Amusement danced on Bryan's face. "You just seemed the type to be or at least to me." Taking a mouth full of his coffee, he added; "Kai even said so."

"He what?"

"Kai said you where gay."

"What gave him the right to say that?"

"A conclusion he found after observing you over these years. He was correct about Kevin being gay."

"Kevin's not gay – homosexuality is a sin and sinners are punished severally if they don't repent for their crime."

"Now it doesn't seem like you actually believe that Kitten. I don't think you see homos as sinners and I know you can't say if Kevin is or isn't gay."

"I didn't say whether or not I believe that to be true – it's we were taught growing up. And if Kevin is, how would you know?"

"No comment." A devilish smirk played at his lips. "Are you struggling with your sexuality Kitten?"

"No."

"So you're in denial about it."

"I know what my sexuality is-" _At least __I'm 99% positive about that anyways…_ "-and I'm not in denial about it."

"So you admit you're gay."

"No."

"Oh really." Moving swiftly, Bryan switched seats to sit right next to Ray and grabbed his chin. "Do you want to put it to a test?"

"Quit it. I don't like people messing with me like this."

"Who said I'm messing?" As those words left his mouth, small hands grabbed at his wrist. "I'm not hurting your mummy," Bryan stated, looking down at the infant

"Really, when did I become a mummy?"

"You look like a chick, so why not be called mummy, Kitten?" Releasing his grip on Ray, he allowed Jade to pull his hand closer. "He's mummy, isn't he?" The infant giggled slightly. "Your son agrees with me."

Jade fidgeted and wiggled in Ray's embrace, attempting to get free on the blanket he's wrapped in. He twisted, trying to turn around and see this new man better. Ray obeyed, pulling the blanket from his son and getting him on his lap facing Bryan – the infant looked up at the older man.

"Am I that interesting little brat?" The neko-jin shot a glare at the Russian.

With some noise, Jade began squirming again, wanting to move across to Bryan's lap. Gasping at his son's movements, Ray let Jade move to the Russian, who raised a brow at the infant – worry spread across Ray's face. Grabbing the Bryan's top, Jade pulls himself up to stand in his lap – he tilts his head to one side.

"You sure are lively for just waking up," Bryan commented as the infant started at him. A small hand grabbed his necklace and yanked on it. "Hey!"

"Jade! That's a no-no!" Ray exclaimed, grabbing the infant, who clung tightly to the Russian's top and necklace. "Let go."

"Mischievous aren't you," Bryan said, flicking Jade's forehead lightly with a soft smile. The infant giggled happily with approval, coursing his 'mummy' to release his grip. Jade's little arms found their way around the Russian's neck – Bryan placed a hand lightly on the infant's back. "You have a rather strange child, Kitten… Is something wrong?"

"He rarely takes to people and never this quick," Ray said, unable to stop himself from staring.

"Oh, so I'm special."

"It seems that way."

"Do you like me?" Bryan asked, pulling the infant forwards slightly. Jade giggled. "… You know, I get this feeling he actually understands what I'm saying, to a certain level."

"That would be because I've only ever talked in English to him." Bryan gave a dumbfounded expression. "He's about nine months and I've only had him for last six. He responded to me when I talked to him in English."

"Why did you take him in after four months then?"

"Because he's my son."

"Duh; I admit I'm cold-hearted, but I ain't that much so that I'd turn my back on my own child. And why's his mother not looking after him?"

"Are you a sexist?"

"I don't think so. But usually, that's how it is, right? Foolish kids get pregnant, have a baby and the mother gets stuck raising it, whilst the father runs about knocking up more chicks."

"Where did that conclusion come from? Sure, when under aged kids get pregnant, it probably is the mother that gets suck raising it, if she decides to keep it, whilst the father has as much contact with it as he wants. But this situation is totally different. There's no comparison… or normality to it."

"What? You secretly have a boyfriend and decided to have a baby together…"

"Please shut up." _But your partly on the right track…_

"Through scientific means, two man can have a child together, biologically theirs."

"I've already asked you nicely to shut up."

"Think mummy's getting annoyed at me," Bryan said, raising Jade slightly and making the infant squeal with joy.

* * *

**A/N:** So here is the end of the first chapter! I hope you've enjoyed so far. Have you been able to figure anything out (like about Jade) or are things still a mystery?

**_Please leave your thoughts on this in a review. You can critique this nicely and give any advice you wish, but don't bad mouth it. Thanks!_**


End file.
